


i hate you

by ypsese



Series: Change of Scenery [15]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst, Annabeth Chase/Luke Castellan - Freeform, Demeter! Reader, Dom Luke, F/M, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Luke is a Tease, Minor Reader/Percy Jackson, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, sub! Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: ʟᴜᴋᴇ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ʟᴏᴠᴇᴅ, ʟᴏᴠᴇ.





	i hate you

❁

(Y/N)'s Perspective

"You were talking to Poseidon's kid again." He says slowly, distracting himself by attacking my neck with his lips. I gasp and my hips buck, subsided by his cool lips that are nibbling at my neck. 

I tried to answer his question but when his tongue licks the anoint between my neck and shoulder, I'm forced to muffle a small moan and curl my legs around his waist. 

"Percy is-"

"Don't say his fucking name," Luke grunts, slamming me against the wall making my rump sting. I groaned and my hand snake up his shoulder to control my balance as he ravishes my neck. 

His lips curl against my neck and I can feel the small lines of his lips overlap as he moves to my jawline and plants a small feathery kiss on it. Luke's lips are hard, cold and lined with dry cracks, but it was still a nice feeling. 

I hadn't felt my boyfriend kiss me with so much passion since when we first made love and all I can comprehend is his rough, cold lips pressing against my own as if I was his oxygen.

His hands are riding up my skin and touching me in places that made me squeal with pleasure. His fingers were twisting my breasts an groping them carelessly. His lips were travelling across my chest and biting and sucking and making me moan.

"You belong to me..." Luke purrs making me nod my head fervently.

I can only nod my head in a feeble attempt to make him understand. The action makes the son of Hermes grin and grab my waist. He threw me onto the ground. I land with a thud and I wince at the sudden tingling pain shooting through my kneecaps.

"Take it off." Luke snarls, looming over me his eyes piercing blue eyes, glazed with anger and lust. A second goes by and my clothes are off and I'm is sitting on my haunches, heels digging into my ass and chest heaving with embarrassment. My head is cocked up at Luke with an obedient expression spreading across my face. 

I knew it was wrong, letting him use me to satisfy his anger and hatred. But I loved him, I loved Luke Castellan and I'd let him have me in any way he wanted. 

I knew he was using me and that he didn't really love me. I knew that Luke Castellan wasn't capable of loving someone in his current state, but I could only hope that this toxic relationship I'd wound myself up in would unravel sooner or later. 

"You want my head between your legs?" Luke asks crudely, crouching down and taking my chin between his thumb and index finger. I nod my head like a loyal puppy and whimper softly.

"I can see it in your eyes." He snaps, grabbing my hair and yanking it. To this, I can't help the cry of pain that slips past me and my knees tremble. 

"Get onto your hands and knees, I'm going to play with your clit and I want you to watch." He grumbles, his hands gliding over my rump and soothing the flesh with his calloused hands. 

Half a second and I'm there, my palms flat against the floorboards and my ass wiggling in the air. I'm panting slightly and itching with sexual tension. I need Luke inside me but I know if I behave well I will get him sooner then if I disobeyed. 

Luke's shirt and jacket are on the ground and he is kneeling behind my ass. The rut of his steely erection sliding against my pulsing slit. 

"Are you a good little girl?" Luke murmurs. With no warning, he shoves two fingers inside of me. I was wet enough, but a spike of hot pain shoots through my stomach and I'm forced to swallow the cry down.

His thumb comes to press against my clit and that's when a roll of lazy pleasure ripples across my pores.  I cooed out his name and jerked forward, flicking my head up and bucking my hips. His long fingers drill me impatiently, my wetness covering his fingers. 

"Mm," I say softly, almost whining as my body shudders. Luke grins at my shaking body and pulls his fingers. They are glistening with lubricant and he puts them in his mouth, licking them clean.

"Tastes good," He says, snagging her hips and flipping me over in one swift motion. My mouth hangs open and saliva drips down my chin unattractively as Luke presses me to the floorboards. 

He leans forward so that his eyes are glazing over mine and he see's that I'm completely overwhelmed. I feel flustered.  My breath comes out in breaks and the smell of his cologne is driving me mad. 

"Tell what you want," Luke demands, his voice sounded intimidating but it had an undertone of sadness and longing that I'd been able to pick up over the months of them being together.

"Your tongue on my clit," I breathe out honestly, not wanting to waste any time. Luke doubled over instantly, his nose landing in the middle of my cleavage. He stays there for a moment listening to my fast beating heart and heavy breathing before pinching my clit unexpectedly. 

His lips turn up and he gives my right breast a long, sloppy kiss. His tongue strides against my soft, sweaty flesh indignantly.

His head suddenly dips between my opened legs and he buries his face in my cunt. I let out a small gasp as his warm tongue touches my folds, stroking up and down my base and pinching her abused clit. His teeth sink down on me and I buck up with deadly speed making him chuckle, the vibration shaking me to the heart. 

"Luke." I moan as my hands threading through his blonde locks, lifting my pelvis off the floor and into his mouth. My heels dig into the ground and my thighs start to sting as his tongue swifts over my clit again. Sweet ecstasy overloads my system as Luke vandalises me with fast licks and hearty pumps with his fingers.

"You're gonna come aren't you?" He growls, shaking his head even faster.

" _Umh...oh,_ " I entreat, throwing my head back. It hits the hard floor but I could hardly care. I was too busy feeling absolute bliss, I'm is so close, so unbearably fucking close and Luke knows. My legs clamp around his face and I come undone.

Sweet euphoria explodes in my veins and I relaxed his head from my locked thighs. Luke continues to suck my clit as I tremble, an endless parade of come dripping across the floor and Luke's chest.

Without any time to lose, he grabs my hair and yanks my face forward until I'm is sitting. He was about to instruct me on what to do like he always does, but I capture him into my mouth. His stiffness brushes my walls and my warm mouth swallows his engorged length fully without hesitation. Luke moans at the sudden intrusion.

His back falls flat on the ground giving me the opportunity to crawl forward and cram more of him into my mouth. His body tenses and he bucks up, his pelvis leaves the floor as he starts to squirm. But my teeth scrape against a pulsing vein around his cock and he grunts in anger.

"I know we haven't fucked in a while, but if I feel your teeth scrape against me one more time, I'll be taking you over my knee." Luke hisses making my eyes widened.

Nodding my head fervently, I continue going down on him. Making sure to flatten my tongue so my tastebuds rub again his sensitive side. Luke is starting to convulse and his hands are gripping the floorboards desperately but getting no traction. The erotic scrapping sound of his nails on the floor thundered around the room. 

I sped up my pace and look up at Luke who has his eyes shut in pure ecstasy, I take more of his swollen cock into my mouth and when I hear him groan in approval it makes my head spin.

"I forgot how good your mouth feels like," He sighs, his stomach coiling. "Not as good as your pussy though." 

Luke moans lowly as he starts to thrust into my mouth with a needy grunt. A small gag comes from the back of my throat and I let out a cough making his tip lodge even deeper down my throat. He was oozing pre-come everywhere and I almost didn't hear him when he barked at me to stop.

"S-Stop!" He yelled pulling me by my hair away from his throbbing dick. I jerk away, landing on the cold floorboards once again. A shudder fills me and I pant, wiping my sore mouth lean. 

"You did well," Luke mumbled his hands grabbed my breasts. He tugged on them relentlessly he got up from the floor, his knees cracking from an old injury. He pulls me by my hair to my feet. He threw me carelessly onto the couch and grovelled on-top of me. Perniciously looking at the fearful expression on my face, he decided that he would fuck me straight out, no mercy. My turbulent body aches for him so much that Luke almost didn't hear the whimper that escaped my swollen lips.

Almost.

"It's okay sweetheart, you're gonna take my dick now," He cooed sadistically, his long fingers tracing my slippery entrance. I nod my head meekly and buck my hips up to show him just how wet I am for him. He growls, his face dipping so that his breath is ghosting over my earlobe.

"You're so fucking wet," He said, barking in anger. I was used to his mood swings and just nodded my head again. It didn't matter how dirty he talked as long as he let me have it.

"Oh..." I moaned, he started to buck into me gently. It drove my clit wild, it was pulsing and aching with every shallow thrust.

"Please," I trembled. At my pleas, Luke's face softens and he slams into me excruciatingly hard and deep.

"Shit" I yell, gripping the couch sides like I was falling from a helicopter. He drills into me with a pace that I couldn't even try to match, my warmth overwhelming his most sensitive organ. His head dips to my shoulder he sinks his teeth into my collarbone with no prelude.

His hips are slamming against my own and I can already feel the bruising but I don't care. Luke just feels so fucking perfect. I'm isn't sure why Luke is hell-bent on marking me everywhere as he pistons into me at neck-breaking speed. 

"Luke!"

"Louder!"

I cried his name, running my nails across his spine as he fucks me on the couch, he hisses at the pained pleasure. I arched off the couch in an attempt to scrap my clit against his tuft of hair and when he slams down on me, I come undone in my second orgasm of the night.

"Don't you worry about it baby, I'll make you come again." He assures, grunting hotly into my ear.

He slams harder inside of me and my vision goes white, he is cursing under his breath and yanking my hair and biting me everywhere. He rams his pulsing manhood faster into me and I can feel myself burn violently as my skin blisters.

My back curves as the beast above me breaks into a jerky, shuddering thrust. With no end to Luke's sexual assault and annihilation, I'm suddenly screaming with every fibre in my being. 

Not sure how to stimulate the monster who is brutally pounding my recently tight vagina into submission I can only muffle my cry of pleasure into his shoulder as I come a third time. Luke  lets out a long moan and cusses profanity as he feels himself coming to a fleeting stop. I feel his heart started to rattle in his chest and my hips jerk in pulses of overstimulation. 

I don't respond, I only twist my hips slightly. And from there he loses it. His thrusts start to get sloppy as I have yet again another orgasm and his scolding hot seed spills inside of me. He exhales before his head falls slack on my shoulder, pulling out.

My breathing starts to steady but my heart is still beating like a drum.

"Good?" I ask, heart in my throat. 

A thirsty kiss adorns my lips and a murmuring 'yes' controls my insecurity and I smile. Luke settles down to sleep on top of me because I don't mind his weight, it reassures me that he is real.

❁


End file.
